Drabble time!
by thewriterstory
Summary: "I'm going to fish-slap you into next week for messing with my food!" Have you wondered what the penguins do outside their missions? These drabbles (not restricted to 100 words) tell you some of the funny things that the penguins and other animals may do during their free time. K - T ratings. Warning: May have a little violence and blowing up stuff) No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

Drabble One - not humanized - place: Central Park Zoo's Penguin Habitat

"Skipper, behold, my new invention, The Multiplier 3000!"

"Really? 3000?" Skipper questioned incredulously.

"It just has a ring to it okay?! I assure you, all my calculations are perfect and this machine will give us more fish. Watch, and learn science." He gloated, inserting a tray of fish into the machine.

A while later, red lights flash on the machine.

Skipper looks at the machine worriedly, "Kowalski, analys-" _BOOM! THUD!_ The two are flung across the room and hit a concrete wall.

Skipper stands up, shakes himself to clear his mind and glances towards his first lieutenant who was pulling himself up. Both penguins looked really pale and disoriented.

Skipper starts taking slow steps in order not to fall out of balance and walked towards Kowalski, as he prepars his voice for what he was going to say next. "Kowalski..." Skipper starts before yelling, "I'm going to fish-slap you into next week for messing with MY FOOD!"

Kowalski brushes dust off and straightens up, "Ready and deserving Skipper." He salutes before running away like a madman. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHH! Skipper's going to 'kill' me!"

* * *

(Ladies and gentlemen, that is the very first drabble in my drabble series. Hope you had fun reading it. My drabble series is going to contain drabbles from different topics and usually won't be so serious unlike my one-shots. Some are from role-plays. The drabbles in this chapter are from ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and my role-plays. Have fun reading on-^.^ )

* * *

Drabble Two - not humanized - place: Central Park Zoo

When Skipper woke up, he realizes that his wings are held tightly by Alice who's behind him, trapping him in the spot he was standing in. He wonders why he's the only one not in the cage which his teammates are being held in. The doctor suddenly comes into his view.

"Doctor Deranged, we meet again." Skipper sneers.

The doctor looked at his expression and told him, "Don't worry little one, I just need to check if your body is healthy and then you will be returned to your habitat."

The three birds see what is behind the doc and try to warn Skipper by frantically waving but unfortunately, Skipper's view of his teammates is blocked.

"Oh this is not good." Kowalski states.

"Gah, I'm scared Kowalski, what if Skipper chews us out and doubles our training?" Private quavers.

"Krrrk..." Rico makes a chocking, suffocating sound meaning Skipper would "kill" them.

Alice puts her hand over Skipper's eyes and at the same time firmly holds him in place.

"Hey, what- LET GO OF ME!" Skipper panics, thinking they were spies out to capture him and exerts more force in order to break free from Alice. The Doc frowns and injects Skipper immediately, who in turn shrieks in pain and goes limp.

.

"You're right. He _is_ going to double our training." Kowalski sighed.

.

* * *

**How was it? Okay? Entertaining?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble Time! Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, even though there were no favs/follows, thanks for reviewing. This chapter contains two drabbles about Skipper, which probably may be OOC for some of you. Enjoy :) First one is from ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt! I used it with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the first drabble and the penguins are not owned by me.**

* * *

Drabble 3 - By ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt - Not humanized - Place: Central Park Zoo

"Wha zat?" Rico asked, pointing to a crate that was just set down by one of the zoo workers. The team of penguins were currently in the zoo storage section. where many crates, vehicles and supplies are usually stored.

"It looks like a crate, wooden." Private observed.

"Analysis." Skipper ordered.

"It is indeed a crate, Skipper. One of that used for transporting animals or cargo from one place to another." Kowalski stated. "It looks like a zoo transfer, sir and it doesn't look good. It appears someone's going to Hoboken today."

"Hoboken huh?" Skipper scoffed, an unconcerned smirk on his features. "I wonder what poor sorry sap's being shipped off there." the leader laughed.

A iron-barred cage was unexpectedly dropped over the leader penguin. Kowalski, Private, and Rico gasped and made exclamations of horror.

Skipper fell to his knees. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

* * *

Drabble 4 - Not humanized - Place: Central Park Zoo

"And that concludes the time when Private got jealous of Mort as he didn't get the cover photo." Kowalski ended the tale he narrated while the three of them took a walk around the zoo.

"That incident was really hilarious. I mean Private getting jealous? Pfft, no one would have thought an innocent penguin like him would be even jealous." Skipper added.

"Yeah that's true... hmm, I wonder who the third cutest animal is... that would have heated up the competition wouldn't it? Hmm... hey, Skipper, do you know who the third cutest is?" Marlene said, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

Kowalski frowned, curious why the question wasn't directed to him. He grabbed the clipboard and began listing the first two cutest animals.

"Oh yeah... do you know who is...?" That mischievous smile was getting contagious, spreading from Marlene to Kowalski.

"No I don't... Why?" Skipper asked, confused.

Kowalski showed his clipboard, where he had clipped two photographs. Actually it was more like he shoved it in Skipper's face.

There were two pictures, a picture of the adult Skipper and the kid Skipper (when he was zapped by the freshurizer). Then there was the number 3 (which implies third cutest animal in the zoo) beside the pictures.

"Wait where did you get these pictures? And where are these calculations from?" Skipper questioned with an incredulous look.

"You're the third cutest animal Skipper!" Kowalski said laughing.

Skipper's cheeks reddened. "You guys..." He stormed away, throwing the clipboard at Kowalski, who barely caught it before dropping onto the floor and laughing at Skipper's embarrassment.

* * *

**Hehe, hoped you guys had fun reading this! Any suggestions/requests?**

_-thewriterstory  
8 May_


End file.
